


Nothing Wrong With A Hug

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Written by Friends [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, Humor, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance is so smug about this omfg, M/M, Non-Consensual Hugging, Tired Keith (Voltron), Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Keith has been deprived of hugs his whole life, and Lance knows it. He's determined to get that dumb mullet into a hug, even if he might get punched.





	Nothing Wrong With A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not mine at all - I was given permission (and asked really) by the owner to publish it on this website.
> 
> The original story can be found [here](https://www.quotev.com/story/11070641/Nothing-Wrong-With-A-Hug)
> 
> The author can also be found [here](https://www.quotev.com/BasicallyAnIdiot)

Lance McClain was absolutely determined to get Keith Kogane into a hug. 

Lance wasn't a huggy guy for the most part. He didn't have intense conversations and then hug whomever he was conversing with right after. Like Allura. (Not that he minded hugging her.) 

But Keith grew up alone after his dad died, then at a foster home. Then with Shiro, until Shiro left for the Kerberos mission. 

And honestly, Lance knew Shiro. He wasn't a huggy guy, either. So Keith had to be hug deprived.

Now Lance, on the other hand, grew up with his very large Cuban family. Hugs and kisses on foreheads and cheeks were all too common. Greeting his mother or sister with kisses on cheeks were practically a necessity when he was at home. Lance was probably the most experienced cuddler on the Castle of Lions. 

So one day, out of the blue, Lance decided Keith needed a hug. There absolutely wasn't any extra feelings for Keith, of course not. Everyone knew he liked Allura. The Princess was so pretty and nice... But of course Keith was super cool, his number one rival, who was endlessly fighting on the training deck with that dumb mullet of his and his dumb rippling muscles and his dumb clueless self who can't even get the "I say Vol, you say Tron!" joke. Nope, absolutely no extra feelings there at all. 

Buuuut things didn't go as planned. 

After a particular mission that left the team sore and tired, Lance decided then was his perfect time to strike. 

As the crew piled out of their lions and stripped themselves of their armor, Lance oh-so casually sauntered over to Keith, taking off his helmet. "You look tired, man," he joked playfully. Why was he getting so worked up over wanting to hug his friend? They were friends, right? Well, Keith did act moody all the time and he wasn't the nicest person, but that was just Keith, right? If not friends at least acquaintances. Acquaintances hugged. Right? 

Lance was hopeless. 

"Yeah, wonder why," Keith said dryly, wiping sweat off his brow. The red paladin did look tired, he had overworked himself the most during that particular mission. He just had to fire-blast that one Garla ship and get the Red Lion shot three times in the side. Idiot. 

Lance brightened up, grinning dorkily and everything, and held out his arms as if for a hug.

Keith cocked one of his eyebrows, giving him an odd look. Lance felt his cheeks warm up. "Uh, what are you doing?" Keith asked, putting his helmet down. 

Lance panicked, suddenly leaping into an odd stretching position. "Stretching!" He declared. "You know, my muscles are sore after all that!" 

"Oo-kay," Keith said, giving him a strange look before turning and walking away. 

Lance resumed a normal standing position and huffed. Loud, snorting laughter interrupted Lance's suddenly moody thoughts, and Lance turned to see the little gremlin herself, Pidge.

"What was that!?" Pidge said, laughing hard and giggling. She walked over to Lance, holding her helmet on her hip and the other pushing her glasses up before she smirked up at the Blue Paladin. "Did you really just try to hug our very own edgelord Keith?" 

Lance sputtered out gibberish, his cheeks flaming bright red. "Pssh! As if! Mullet can't handle one of my hugs, anyway!" 

"Oh, yeah?" Pidge teased, srunching up her nose playfully. "Hey, Hunk!" Pidge had turned and had waved over Hunk, who looked dead tired and he groaned at Pidge, before walking over to the two.

"What is so necessary for me to be present for that's delaying my nap time??" Hunk insisted to know, before noticing his friend's red cheeks. "Oohh, you're blushing, did Allura come by or something?"

"Hey! No! And I'm not blushing! It's just hot in here!" Lance protested, his face only darkening another shade of red. Pidge and Hunk exchanged a knowing glance, both of them grinning. 

"Lance tried to hug Keith," Pidge announced, smirking at Lance's betrayed expression.

Hunk raised his eyebrows. "No way. Did he hug you?"

"No! And I didn't try to hug him! I was totally stretching!" Lance continued to insist. "And I like told the little gremlin here, Keith wouldn't even be able to handle a McClain hug anyway."

"Sure, man. Whatever you say." 

"Hunk, bet you ten bucks he won't get a hug from Keith."

"You're on." 

"American money is useless in space!" Lance yelled in defiance as Pidge and Hunk walked away, still smirking and shooting Lance knowing looks.

 

Lance was still determined to get Keith into a hug. But he figured it might not be a consensual hug. But if he could spring one on him when Keith was tired and looked like a sleepy kitten, then it could totally work! But that would mean catching Keith off guard and....Lance wasn't sure if Keith was ever off guard.

Truly, Lance didn't care about hugging Keith. It wasn't like the mullet edgelord even deserved one, from the very Lance McClain himself. It wasn't like Lance wanted to know how warm Keith's arms would be and hear his heartbeat thump against his chest. And it definitely wasn't like Lance was thinking about it all the time. Of course not. That's just absurd.

After all, Lance was straight, anyway, right? He liked Allura, he was constantly meeting new cute alien girls who just adored loverboy Lance over here. Girls, not boys. Lance was positively and absolutely not bisexual.

And that's when Lance realized he had been to lying to himself.

But even still, bisexual or not, liking Keith or not, Lance was going to get that boy into a hug if it was the last thing he'd do.

And a few days later, he had found the perfect time. 

"Paladins! We're under attack!" Allura's voice cried through the intercom, making the paladins jump up from where they had been previously sleeping. Lance groaned.

"Why does it have to be when I'm sleeping!?" Lance grumbled, wiping his face mask off his face. (Gotta keep his fine complexion.) At least today he'd been wearing normalish pajamas of an Altean fancy shirt that was quite comfortable and some pajama pants. 

By the time the paladins were in the bridge, Allura was still dressed in what looked like pajamas. It had just been another drill. 

"You're all late! You should be in your suits already!" Coran reprimanded, not looking tired at all. 

"Wait a minute, where's Keith?" Allura said, and it turned out, everyone had gotten up except Keith. Mere moments later, and Keith was running in with one boot on, trying to pull on the other, looking disheveled and absolutely exhausted. 

"Sorry, Allura, sorry," Keith said, rubbing at one of his violet-grey eyes while slipping his boot on. "What's going on?"

"Just a drill," Coran piped up. "That you all failed. Expect some strenuous workouts today!"

"Keith, are you alright?" Shiro ignored Coran, turning to look at his brother. Or, they might as well be brothers. 

Keith waved his hand dismissively. "I'm fine," he said, holding back a yawn. "I'm going back to bed." He turned on his heel and walked off. 

Lance stared at the back of his head while he walked away, while the rest of the crew, Pidge and Hunk bickering over something, also went back to bed. Lance couldn't explain it, but Keith looking tired and disheveled like that was so uncharacteristic of him that it was downright adorable.

A hand was suddenly waved in front of Lance's face, and Lance was met face to face with Coran.

"Falling asleep standing, number three?" Coran teased. 

"You can go back to sleep for a while longer if you'd like, Lance," Allura said gently, smiling at Lance. Instead of getting butterflies in his stomach and his cheeks going red every time he even looked at Allura, he felt nothing. He just nodded at Allura.

"Yep, I'mma go rest my weary head, so see you!" Lance said, then turned on his feel and went looking for Keith. After a few minutes, Keith found Lance in front of his bedroom door, about to go in and probably sleep.

 

"Keith! Hey!" 

Keith turned to see Lance literally coming at him, and was about to jump out of the way when two strong Cuban arms had suddenly latched onto Keith, pulling him into a very gentle yet firm hug with Lance that had him trapped. That's what Keith got for being so dead tired he didn't have the reflexes to jump out of the way in time. 

"Lance. What the hell are you doing," Keith deadpanned, looking up at the blue paladin that his body was suddenly pressed up against. He tried putting his hands on his shoulders and pushing him away, but Lance had successfully managed to trap Keith in his grip.

"Hugging you," Lance said with a smirk, and Keith suddenly felt his cheeks warm up. He swallowed thickly, refusing to hug him back and instead resumed to his classic glare up at the other. 

"Um, why? And let go!" Keith insisted.

Lance grinned, moving just enough that Lance basically had Keith pinned up against the wall beside his bedroom door whilst hugging him, his arms around his torso that was pressing their sleepy bodies together.

"Nope," Lance said, popping the "p" and smiling his dazzling smirk. Keith's whole face was red, and Lance's smug look wasn't helping. "You need a hug. And thus, I am hugging you." 

"I don't need a hug! Where did you get that idea?" Keith continued to insist, glaring up at Lance like he had just punched Keith instead of hugged. 

Lance hummed, raising an eyebrow at his attitude. It was insane how the guy could go from an awkward mess to the best flirt there ever was. "Intuition," he teased. "Now hug back or I'll never let go." 

"Like hell," Keith responded snarkily. 

"Then I guess we're stuck here," Lance teased. "And you know, Pidge's bedroom is right there, she could come out at any moment and see us. She'd probably take a picture."

"Screw you. This is blackmail."

"I would make a joke but I don't want you to punch me," Lance said, laughing a little to himself. He had been this close to making a sex joke, Keith could tell, and oh gosh why the hell was he flirting with Keith!? Since when did Lance even like Keith past the whole rivals ordeal?? And now he was hugging him???? Keith was thoroughly confused.

But then again, his arms were so nice and warm, he could feel Lance's heartbeat against his own. He was very sleepy and if Keith didn't feel so embarrassed he could fall asleep right there in Lance's arms. Their faces were so close to each other's, Keith could just tiptoe and they'd be-

Nope. Nope, nope, Keith wasn't even going to let his mind go there. 

Though, very very reluctantly, Keith hugged Lance in return, his arms going around him which left Keith's head practically laying against where Lance's shoulder and collar bone met. He could practically hear his heartbeat, and he could definitely feel the warmth and love that came from this hug.. 

He hated this hug and he hated Lance. 

Keith was such a liar.

He could practically hear the grin in Lance's voice as he spoke, "Not so hard, was it?"

He hated how Lance teased him, and how he could just speak and Keith would be left with these dumb butterflies in his stomach. He hated how Lance was constantly in his thoughts, wondering how he was doing and how he could laugh in the face of danger and how those Cuban lips might feel on his-

Hell. Keith hadn't realized how deep he was in. 

"Shut up," he grumbled, but he spoke quieter now, feeling more of his exhaustion creep up on him. He had slept awfully last night. He was a lot more sore from the past few missions than he had let on. But standing here, pressed against Lance with his arms around him, it was like Keith had no aches or pains in his body at all. 

"Aww, are you tired?" Lance suddenly teased. Keith hadn't even realized he'd yawned until Lance pointed it out. He had been, still was, lost in this hug and his thoughts. 

"It's like, four in the morning, of course I'm tired," came Keith's biting reply. 

"I'm pretty sure time works differently in space, but whatever you say," Lance teased, looking down at the black-haired man resting his head against his shoulder. 

"I hate you," Keith grumbled against his shoulder, managing a little pout as he resisted another yawn.

"Uh-Huh. Then why are you letting me hug you?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Sure, sure. Then why are you hugging back?"

Keith's face turned a solid shade of red. He tried to protest but nothing came out, and he knew Lance was probably mentally celebrating that the big, bad Keith was nothing but a tired mess in his arms and how Keith honestly didn't want this hug to end. 

Lance didn't say anything more and Keith stopped protesting, though his thoughts were running rampant. But unfortunately all too soon, Lance had dropped his arms from around him and took a step back. Keith would be a bold-faced liar if he said he wished the hug hadn't ended. He wouldn't meet Lance's eyes, his whole face obviously red. 

"Well, I'm going back to bed. Feel free to steal a hug whenever you wish," came Lance's teasing voice, grinning down at the other. 

Lance turned on his heel to walk away, feeling very proud of himself. He'd managed to hug the castle's very own edgelord, and gotten him to hug back! And it had been really, really nice, too. Too nice. 

Though he was suddenly stopped when Keith grabbed his wrist. "Lance, wait." Lance turned to look at him, and was quick to spot the blush and embarrassment that graced his face. He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked teasingly, not able to help the blush that crept to his own cheeks.

He was completely taken off guard when Keith was suddenly the one to hug Lance. Much briefer than the one Lance had just forced on him, hell, Lance didn't even have enough to time to hug him back when Keith had pulled away. 

"Thank you," Keith breathed out, before quickly moving backwards and disappearing into his bedroom without giving Lance ample time to respond.

Lance grinned, a new feeling filling up his chest and making butterflies in his stomach. He looked at Keith's bedroom a door a while longer, before turning and walking away with a grin permanently plastered onto his face. 

Keith had been more hug-deprived than he thought.


End file.
